One Day In A Year
by Kukkaistytot
Summary: The Tekken crew is celebrating Jun's birthday. Karaoke, games and, in the latest chap, presents. *The final chap is uploaded!*
1. Let the game begin

Author's note: So this is 'bout Jun's birthday party but a bit special ones. So read and find out how special!  
  
Disclamer: We don't own Tekken...  
  
It was a very special day. It was Jun's birthday. She had invited all the relatives and some of her friends to celebrate this wonderful day. All the guests were already arrived and they were hanging around, talking each other. Suddenly Christie starts to speak loud.  
  
Christie: I thought that we could, like, play one game. I, like, read it from a magazine. It goes, like, I mean, we have to, like, criticize, each other, like eyes, and so on. Like, ya people, understand?  
  
Jun: Actually I didn't plan anything like that and I think that-----  
  
Christie: Like, what do you think, Anna?  
  
Anna: It sounds great! Finally I'll know what others think 'bout me...!  
  
Julia: No offence, Anna, but do you REALLY wanna know?  
  
Michelle: Julia! That wasn't very nice!  
  
Anna: What do you mean, Julia?  
  
Julia: Err.. Nothing...  
  
Anna: If I would be you I would shut up! With that hair and clothes! Geez!  
  
Julia: Mom! She's teasing me!  
  
Michelle (whispers to Julia): Don't care about her, dear. She's just jealous.  
  
Julia: Yeah... You're probably right.  
  
Christie: What about that game..?  
  
Nina: Let's play it!  
  
Christie: Great! Now you have to, like, write something, like, hair, on the paper, and then we will, like, criticize, like, everyone. You can, like, put many things.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'll get the paper!!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs to the workroom and gets back with a pile of paper and gives one to everybody.  
  
Kazuya: Maybe it's better than only girls play this game, right?  
  
Paul: But I.... What the hell.. Where's the beer?  
  
Law: Yei! Beer for me too!!  
  
Paul: Forest, don't you remember? Marshall said no beer for you, and it means that! I promised him that I would take care of you.  
  
Law: But he's not even here and he said that I couldn't drink if YOU wouldn't drink either!  
  
Paul: Oh, darn it.... I forget that.. Well come on, let's have a beer!  
  
Jin: Hwoarang, why don't you play?  
  
Hwoarang: Didn't you hear? Kazuya said that only girls would play this.  
  
*Jin grins.  
  
Hwoarang: I'M NOT A GIRL YOU SON OF A DEVIL!!  
  
*Kazuya gives Hwoarang a murderous look.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll.. I'll keep my mouth shut.  
  
*Hwoarang runs to Paul to "safe".  
  
Paul: Man, what are you doing?? Get off me!!  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry...  
  
*Hwoarang runs to Christie.  
  
Christie: Like, what d' ya want?  
  
Hwoarang: PLEASE SAFE ME!!!  
  
Christie: Oh, like, from what?  
  
Hwoarang: FROM KAZUYA!!!!  
  
*Kazuya smirks.  
  
Hwoarang: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!  
  
*He runs to another room.  
  
Bryan: Hahahahhahahehehehehhehehehahhahahehehe...  
  
Anna: Stop laughing!  
  
*Bryan keeps laughing when Anna slaps him. Bryan stops.  
  
Bryan: Ouch! That hurt..!  
  
Christie: Can't we, like, just start the game, like, now?  
  
Jun: Do we really have to..?  
  
Christie: Yea, it's, like, really funny! We can, like, criticize you first, and if ya then don't like it, we can, like, stop it.  
  
Jun: Oh.. Okay..  
  
Christie: The boys can, like, watch the game and, like, give us ideas, like, what to criticize.  
  
*Girls gather around and boys sit a side to watch girls game. Hwoarang comes from the other room to watch the game too. Then everyone writes something what they could criticize.  
  
Christie: All ready? OK, like, give the papers to me.  
  
*Everyone gives the paper to Christie.  
  
Christie: Like, thanks. Ok let's see.... We're gonna criticize Jun's eyes.. Mouth... Oh, body...  
  
Jun: Oh, for Christ's sake! You're gonna criticize my body?!  
  
Christie: Like, yeah. Then nose... Then breas----- What!?? Who wants us to, like, criticize Jun's breasts??!  
  
All boys except Jin and Kazuya: WE do!!  
  
Jun: WHAT?!! My breasts?! Who write that paper??!  
  
*Everyone looks each other.  
  
Bryan (whispers to Paul): Man, was it you??  
  
*Paul grins.  
  
Jun: Paul?? Was it you?!  
  
Paul: Well I thought it would be fun!  
  
Jun: Fun?!! There's no way that you're gonna criticize my breasts!  
  
Paul: Fine! It was just a suggestion.  
  
Kazuya: YOU!! Leave my wife alone!!  
  
Paul: NEVER!!  
  
Kazuya: WHAT?!! Why you little-----  
  
*Kazuya runs to Paul and tries to knock him out but Jun stops him.  
  
Jun: Kazuya stop! There's no reason to start a fight!  
  
Kazuya: Yes there is! He just said that he's not gonna leave you alone!!  
  
Jun: Oh honey, he's drunk and says a lot of things he don't mean. Go back to your seat so we can start this stupid game.  
  
Kazuya: If you insist..  
  
*Kazuya goes back to his seat.  
  
Christie: So we can, like, continue, eh?  
  
Jun: Yes.  
  
Christie: OK. So, like, I read the rest of the papers, like, to know what we can, like, criticize. So we're gonna, like, criticize Jun's eyes, mouth, nose, body, clothes and, like, finally entireness. You have to put, like, a number from 4-10 on you're paper, like, to tell what do you think of that point we're criticizing. So first, Jun sits, like, there.  
  
*Christie points a chair.  
  
Christie: So we all can, like, look at her while we're, like, criticizing her.  
  
Nina: Okay, Jun sit on the chair!  
  
*Jun sits on the chair embarrassed.  
  
Jun: This is so humiliating!  
  
Christie: So first we're gonna criticize Jun's eyes.  
  
*The girls try to look Jun's eyes but it's almost impossible 'coz Jun turns her head all the time.  
  
Christie: Jun, would you, like, stay still?  
  
*Jun sighs and stays still.  
  
Christie: So everyone is, like, ready?  
  
Girls: Yep!  
  
Christie: OK, like, next will be mouth.  
  
*Again girls look at Jun and then they write a number.  
  
Christie: Ready?  
  
*Girls nodded.  
  
Christie: Next nose...  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
Christie: So, now we have, like, criticize everything we're, like, gonna criticize. Give the papers, like, to me now, please.  
  
*Everyone hands a paper to Christie.  
  
Christie: OK..  
  
*Christie mixes the papers.  
  
Christie: OK. So I, like, read what you and me, of course, like, think about Jun's eyes.  
  
*Christie reads the papers.  
  
Christie: Hmm.. Interesting.. The numbers are: 9, 9, 8, 10, 9, 10... Pretty good!  
  
*Boys cheer.  
  
Jun: Oh my... I'm flattered... I guess.  
  
Christie: Let's see what we say 'bout the mouth.. Geez.. You're doing great, sweetie. Numbers are: 10, 9, 10, 10, 9, 8!  
  
*Boys cheer even harder. Paul gives a loud whistle.  
  
*Jun blushes.  
  
*Kazuya gives an evil look to Paul.  
  
Kazuya: DON'T MESS WITH MY WOMAN!  
  
Paul: Relax, man.  
  
Christie: Then nose: 8, 9, 10, 9, 8 and 10! And - WOW! - Jun's body gets 9, 10, 9, 9, 10, 9! And clothes (A/N: Jun wears his white dress, from the Tekken Tag intro) are 9, 8, 10, 9, 7, 9.  
  
Kazuya: Who dared to give her 7?!!  
  
Nina: I did. And it's almost too much for THAT dress.  
  
Julia: Oh yea, look at your own dress.  
  
Nina: You little-----  
  
Jun: Oh shut up. I wanna hear my entireness.  
  
Christie: You get 10, 10, 9, 10, 10 and 8.  
  
*Audience cheer and AGAIN Paul whistles.  
  
Kazuya: Did you just whistled?!!  
  
Paul: Err... No.  
  
Kazuya: Well good.  
  
*Paul rolls his eyes.  
  
Christie: Okay, so, like, Jun got pretty good points. Jun you, like, wanna continue the game?  
  
Jun: Yes! This is fun! I want to criticize you too.  
  
Christie: OK, so who's, like, gonna be next?  
  
Michelle: Me!!  
  
Julia: Mom?! You wanna be criticized?  
  
Michelle: Of course!  
  
Christie: Okay, can you, like, switch places with Jun?  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: What did you like? We're gonna continue as soon as possible. We have little busy time right now 'coz of school and everything so till then, bye, bye! 


	2. Come what may

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters or songs of this story.  
  
  
  
*Michelle and Jun switch places.  
  
Julia: Go mom!!  
  
Christie: Okay, so now we, like, gonna criticize Michelle like we criticized Jun.  
  
*Everyone looks now at Michelle and writes the numbers down. Then Christie collects the papers.  
  
Christie: Umm...  
  
Xiaoyu: Can I read them???  
  
Christie: Like. Yea..  
  
*Christie gives the papers to Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yei!  
  
Law: Hey! That's my word!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Sorry. Yay!  
  
Law: That's better.  
  
*Xiaoyu grins.  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay, jag ska se..  
  
*Everyone stares at Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: What??  
  
Paul: What the hell was that?!  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.. Nothing... Jag utan... Forget that!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs off the room.  
  
Nina: What a weirdo! OK, I read the results.  
  
Ganryu: Finally.  
  
Nina: First the eyes: Oh, what a looser... 7, 9, 6, 5, 9, 7  
  
Michelle: WHAT?!! My precious eyes! They can't be so awful!!  
  
*Michelle starts to cry.  
  
Ganryu: Oh honey...  
  
*Ganryu hugs Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Yak! Get away from me!!  
  
*Ganryu starts to cry.  
  
Nina: Oh for Pete's sake!!  
  
Julia: Ganryu, leave my mom alone!  
  
Nina: Are you ready to continue now, Michelle?  
  
Michelle (sniffs): Yeah...  
  
Nina: OK, next one is the mouth... These are little bit better... 8, 9, 6, 8, 9, 7..  
  
*Michelle starts to cry even harder.  
  
Michelle: And I always thought that I have a beautiful mouth!!  
  
Jun: Oh Michelle, you have!  
  
Nina: Michelle's nose is worth of.. 6, 5, 8, 5, 4, 9..  
  
Michelle: I don't wanna hear anymore!!!  
  
*Michelle leaves the room crying.  
  
Julia: MOM!!  
  
*Julia runs after her.  
  
Ganryu: Michelle and Julia!!  
  
*Ganryu saunters after them.  
  
Jun: Maybe we should take a little break, don't you think?  
  
Nina: Ok, but then I wanna continue. Can you men criticize me?  
  
Paul: Can we criticize your breasts??  
  
Nina: NO!!  
  
Paul: Damn...  
  
*Xiaoyu comes back to the room.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hej San!  
  
Bryan: Xiaoyu, Doo San's not here.  
  
Xiaoyu: I know that.  
  
Bryan: Hahahahhahahehehehehhehehehahhahahehehe.. Yea sure... Hahahahhahahehehehehhehehehahhahahehehe..  
  
Xiaoyu: Du skitstövel!!  
  
Bryan: Huh?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh crap!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs away again.  
  
Anna: What's got into her??  
  
Jin: I dunno...  
  
Jun: What a STRANGE language she's speaking...  
  
Nina: Oh this is boring. Why can't we just continue?  
  
Christie: Yea, like, I agree.  
  
Anna: What if we sing karaoke?  
  
Jun: Yeah, that's a great idea! Do you sing with me, Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Umm... I have a sore throat.  
  
Paul: I can sing with you, Jun!  
  
Kazuya: Oh my sore throat is gone. Let's sing Jun.  
  
Jun: But.. Well.. Okay, let's go.  
  
*Jun and Kazuya goes to the karaoke stage. They are about to sing Kiss's I was made for loving you, when...  
  
Anna: What if we draw lots couples that sing?? It would be more fun!!  
  
Jun: Uh... Well, okay. I'll sing with Kazuya later.  
  
Nina: So we're gonna write the names on the paper and put the papers on the hat?  
  
Anna: Exactly!  
  
Christie: Oh right! Like, this is gonna be, like, so fun! We're gonna, like, draw lots the song too?  
  
Anna: Yep.  
  
Jun: I'll go to find Michelle, Julia, Ganryu and Xiaoyu.  
  
*Jun leaves the room.  
  
Anna: I'll write the names!  
  
*Anna writes the names and puts them to the hat.  
  
*Michelle, Julia, Ganryu, Xiaoyu and Jun come to the room and sit on the chairs.  
  
Anna: OK! I'm gonna pick up two names and then they will sing a song for us. But we still have to draw lots the song... Kazuya pick a number!  
  
Kazuya: Uh.. Seven.  
  
Anna: Seven, let's see...  
  
*Anna looks at the song list.  
  
Anna: Oh, the two lucky ones are gonna sing a sweet love song for us but I'm not gonna reveal what, yet.  
  
*Anna picks two papers from the hat and opens them.  
  
Anna: Well, well, what have we here.. Jin and Julia! Come to the stage please!  
  
Julia: ME??! Oh no!!  
  
Anna: Oh yea, and Jin, don't try to hid behind that sofa! I can see you! Just come to the stage now!  
  
*Jin and Julia walk to the stage.  
  
Anna: The song you are gonna sing is Come what may and it's from the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Jin: All right!  
  
*Julia giggles.  
  
Anna: So you just have to watch the TV and sing with it. You start, Jin. Ready?  
  
Jin: Uh... Yeah... I think..  
  
*The song starts. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang look at Jin and Julia jealous.  
  
Jin: Never knew.... I could feel like this... Like I never seen the sky.... before..  
  
Want to vanish... Inside your kiss..  
  
Seasons may change... Winter to spring...  
  
But I love you... Until the end... ...of time...  
  
Come what may... Come what may... I will love you.. Until my dying day...  
  
J&J: Suddenly, the world..... Seems such a perfect place.... Suddenly it moves.... With such a perfect grace..... Suddenly my life doesn't.... ....seem such a waste... It all revolves around you.  
  
And there's no mountain... too high... no river too wide..... Sing out this song.... And I'll be.... ...there by your side.... Storm clouds may gather.... And stars may collide....  
  
Jin: But I love you....  
  
Julia: I love you....  
  
Jin: Until the end...  
  
Julia: Until the end....  
  
J&J: Of time...  
  
Come what may... Come what may.... I will love you... Until my dying day...  
  
*Jun and Michelle sniffs.  
  
Jin & Julia: MOM!!!  
  
  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: So there was the chap 2! Did you enjoy? Who do you want to the stage next? 


	3. Heihachi comes out of closet

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Anna: OK, thank you Jin and Julia! You may go to your seats now.  
  
*Jin and Julia walk to their seats.  
  
Jun (whispers to Jin): That was beautiful!  
  
Jin: Uh...... Yeah.......  
  
Jun (still whispering): Don't you think that Julia's very attractive?  
  
Jin (whispers back): Uh...... Yeah, she's really beautiful.  
  
Jun (whispers): And she's decent too?  
  
Jin (whispers): Mom, why are you asking these things?  
  
Jun (still whispering): Me?? Uh....... No reason....... No reason at all.....  
  
*Jin gives Jun a hopeless look.  
  
  
  
AT THE SAME TIME few seats behind  
  
Michelle (whispers to Julia): I didn't knew you had such a beautiful voice, honey!  
  
Julia (whispers back): Yea, well neither did I.  
  
Michelle (still whispering): And Jin! He has very good voice too don't you think, sweetie?  
  
Julia (whispers): Yeah, I'm very impressed.  
  
Michelle (whispers): And he IS quite good-looking too, or what do you say?  
  
Julia (whispers): Uh-huh.  
  
Michelle (whispers): So what do you think about his parents? He has such a lovely mom and -------  
  
Julia (whispers little louder): Mom! What are you talking about?!  
  
Michelle (still whispering): I...... I just want to know what do you think of him.  
  
Julia (whispers): What do I think of him?? What should I think of him?  
  
Michelle (still whispering): Well, I just though that -------  
  
Julia (whispers): Jin is just a friend if that's what you mean!  
  
*Michelle stares Julia.  
  
Michelle: Oh........ OK......  
  
*Julia gives Michelle desperate look.  
  
Anna: So who's gonna sing next? Are we gonna draw lots again?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Anna: OK.  
  
*Anna mixes the papers and lifts next two.  
  
Anna: OK, the paper says Christie and Paul!  
  
Christie: Like, cool!  
  
Paul: Alrighty then! What are we gonna sing?  
  
Anna: Come to the stage first please.  
  
*Christie and Paul walk to the stage.  
  
Anna: We have to decide what you're gonna sing to us. Hwoarang pick a number!  
  
Hwoarang: 123687392  
  
Anna: Umm...... A little bit shorter please?  
  
Hwoarang: Err...... 12?  
  
Anna: OK, 12. Let's see.......  
  
*Anna watches the list.  
  
Anna: Found it! The song you're gonna sing is "Something stupid".  
  
Christie and Paul: YEAH!!  
  
Anna: Ready?  
  
*Just when Anna is about to put the video on......  
  
*Heihachi comes to the room breathless.  
  
Jun: Heihachi?? I thought you were sick?  
  
Heihachi: No I wasn't! My stupid son just locked me to the closet!!  
  
*Everyone turns to Kazuya.  
  
Jun: Is it true Kazuya?  
  
Kazuya: Well....... Err.......  
  
Jun: For the love of God, why?!  
  
Kazuya: Well...... Err...... I didn't want him to come here and ruin everything.  
  
Heihachi: Ruin? RUIN?! Why you little devil!!! If my back wouldn't hurt I would kick you right in the ass!  
  
Jun: Your back is hurt? Oh, poor old man.....  
  
*Jun helps Heihachi on the sofa.  
  
Jun: There. Is it doing any better?  
  
Heihachi: A little.......  
  
*Jun gives Heihachi worried look.  
  
*Heihachi gives Kazuya a smirk.  
  
*Kazuya gives Heihachi a murderous look.  
  
*Jun gives Kazuya an angry look.  
  
Jun: Just lay there and soon you will feel better.  
  
Heihachi: Thank you Jun.  
  
*Jun smiles to Heihachi.  
  
Kazuya: But Jun ------  
  
*Jun turns to Kazuya angrily.  
  
Jun: How could you lock your own father to the closet??!  
  
Kazuya: I just though that it would be better for everyone if he wouldn't be around!  
  
Jun: It would be better?? I can't believe this! I said that I want to invite all my relatives and my friends and I meant ALL OF THEM!!  
  
Kazuya: Jun, honey, don't you think you're taking this a little bit too serious??  
  
Jun: No! Birthday is only one time in a year and I would want that everyone is present!  
  
*Jun is about to leave the room..  
  
*She turns to Kazuya.  
  
Jun: And you can forget that song!  
  
Kazuya: But Jun -----  
  
*Jun leaves the room.  
  
Jin: Umm... Should I go after her..?  
  
Kazuya: No, I think she needs to calm down a bit.  
  
Heihachi: Calm down?! You're the one who should calm down!  
  
Kazuya: Me??! How did you even get out from the closet?!  
  
Heihachi: Lee helped me out.  
  
Kazuya: Damn that little silver devil!! I should lock him to the closet too!!  
  
Heihachi: No you don't, you little -------  
  
*Heihachi stands up and runs to Kazuya but suddenly collapses.  
  
Bryan: Hahahahahahahaa!!!  
  
Nina: Stop that!  
  
*Nina slaps Bryan.  
  
Bryan: Ouches! That's it!!  
  
*Bryan starts to choke Nina.  
  
Law: Yei! Fight!  
  
Michelle: Bryan let her go!!  
  
*Bryan lets her go.  
  
Nina: You crazy ZOMBIE!!  
  
Bryan: WHAT!!?  
  
*Bryan starts to choke Nina again.  
  
*Michelle runs to Bryan.  
  
Michelle: NO VIOLENSE!!!  
  
*Bryan lets Nina go.  
  
Nina: You son of a ------  
  
*Michelle blocks up Nina's mouth.  
  
Michelle: This is Jun's birthday so try to behave!  
  
*Michelle takes her hand away Nina's mouth.  
  
*Nina and Bryan give a murderous look to each other.  
  
Paul: Can we sing now??  
  
Christie: Like, yeah?!  
  
*Doorbell rings.  
  
*Jun runs to open it and gasps.  
  
  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Who rang the bell? You can find it out only reading the next chappie! 


	4. Opening the presents

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Jun: Oh, it's you Lei! It's so good to see you.  
  
Lei: It's good to see you too, Jun. I'm sorry that I'm late. I had some business to do.  
  
*Lei steps inside and Jun hugs him.  
  
*Kazuya gives a murderous look to Lei.  
  
Jun: Oh, it's okay. At least you didn't hear the fight we had...  
  
Lei: What fight?  
  
Jun: Kazuya locked his father into a closet! But let's not talk about that. Paul and Christie were just starting to sing.  
  
Lei: Oh really? Sounds nice.  
  
Jun: I wish that you had been here when Julia and Jin sang. Their song was so sweet and their voice.. Oh my...!  
  
Lei: Perhaps they can sing again later..?  
  
*Xiaoyu and Hwoarang switch looks.  
  
Jun: Yes, that's a good idea. Or what do you think, Julia?  
  
Julia: Umm.. Let's see.  
  
Michelle: Of course you can sing again, right Jin?  
  
Jin: Umm.. Maybe...  
  
*Xiaoyu gives a murderous look to Julia.  
  
Christie: But now we want, like, sing too!  
  
Jun: Oh right.. Yes, now you can sing.  
  
Christie: Like great!  
  
*Anna puts the video on and the music starts.  
  
Christie & Paul: I know I,(Christie: Like), stand in line, until you, (Christie: Like), have the time to, (Christie: Like), spend an evening with me  
  
And if we, (Christie: Like), go someplace to dance, I, (Christie: Like), know that there's a change, (Christie: Like), you won't be leaving with me  
  
(Christie: Like), And afterwards we drop, (Christie: Like), into quiet place and, (Christie: Like), have a ------  
  
Paul: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!  
  
*Everyone stares at Paul.  
  
Christie: Like what??  
  
Paul: Like YOU!!  
  
Christie: Like me??  
  
Paul: YEAH YOU!! Like, I can't, like, take, like, this, like, ANY, like, MORE!!  
  
Christie: Like, are you, like, making fun of my voice?!  
  
Paul: Like, yeah!  
  
Christie: Like, that's very, like, mean!  
  
Jun: Yes, it is! Paul would you stop??  
  
Paul: Oh fine!!  
  
*Paul leaves the stage and walks to the kitchen to get some beer.  
  
Anna: Uh.. You wanna continue alone Christie..?  
  
Christie: Like, no way!  
  
Anna: Okay...  
  
*Anna puts the video off.  
  
Jun: So... Who's gonna be next?  
  
Nina: This is SOOO boring! What if you guys criticize me now?  
  
*Paul runs back to the living room.  
  
Paul: YES!!  
  
Law: Yei!  
  
Kazuya: Uh.. Is it really necessarily?  
  
Nina: Yea, I wanna know what you think 'bout me.  
  
Kazuya: Whatever.  
  
*Nina gives all the guys a paper and then they criticize her.  
  
  
  
AFTER 10 MINUTES  
  
Nina: Okay, ready?  
  
*All boys nods.  
  
Julia: I can read the results.  
  
*Julia takes the papers from guys.  
  
Julia: OK. Let's see..  
  
*Julia laughs.  
  
Nina: What's so funny?  
  
Julia: Your results. You got 4, 4, 4, 5, 10, 4, 5, 6, and 5 from clothes.  
  
Nina: WHAT?!!  
  
*Girls giggle.  
  
Nina: Guys??! Don't you like my clothes?  
  
Paul: I like!! And Law too, right...?  
  
Law: Err... Actually----  
  
Paul: There you see, he loves them!  
  
Nina: Thanks. My eyes must be very beautiful. Julia, read what they think 'bout my eyes.  
  
Julia: Whatever you say. Your eyes are worth of 6, 7, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6 and 10.  
  
Nina: How's this possible?!!  
  
Kazuya: Well, maybe your eyes are not as beautiful as Jun's are.  
  
Nina: Humph.. Let's continue!  
  
Julia: Sure. So the next is mouth. 7, 7, 8, 9, 9, 8, 7, 10, 9.  
  
Anna: That's not bad at all.  
  
Nina: Oh shut up!  
  
Julia: Nose is 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, and 10 and body.. 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 9, 9.  
  
Nina: That's more like it.  
  
*Nina smirks.  
  
Julia: And then your entireness gets 6, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 6, 8 and 10.  
  
Nina: WHAT?!! You're gonna pay for this!!  
  
Julia: Oh relax Nina. You wanted them to criticize you!  
  
Nina: Ugh, whatever.  
  
Xiaoyu: Can you open the presents now Jun???  
  
Jun: Oh, yes!  
  
Xiaoyu: Open my and Julia's first!!  
  
Jun: Okay.  
  
*Jun takes a green packed and opens it.  
  
Jun: Oh, slippers! They are lovely! Thank you Xiaoyu and Julia.  
  
*Jun smiles.  
  
Julia: Good that you like them.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yea, it would be horrible if you wouldn't!  
  
Nina: Well open my and Anna's present! If you liked the slippers, you will LOVE these!!  
  
*Nina gives a packed to Jun.  
  
Jun: Oh... Okay..  
  
*Jun opens it and sees.. Lots of horrible bitchy-clothes!  
  
Jun: Uh... These are very.. Umm.. Beautiful.. Thanks..  
  
Nina: I knew you would love them!!  
  
*Nina smiles widely.  
  
Jun: Yes.. So who's next?  
  
Michelle: Here's my present. Hope you like it.  
  
*Michelle hands her present to Jun.  
  
*Jun opens it.  
  
Jun: Oh, a perfume! Wait, this is the one we watched at the store two days ago!  
  
Michelle: Yes, it is. You said that you would want it but you couldn't have forded it and so I bought it for you.  
  
Jun: Oh, Michelle! That's very sweet of you!  
  
*Jun hugs Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Anything for my best friend.  
  
*Jun and Michelle smiles each other.  
  
Bryan: Now my and Hwoarang's!  
  
*Bryan gives the present to Jun.  
  
Jun: Thank you.  
  
*She opens it and sees biking goggles.  
  
Bryan: WHAT??! Hwoarang, you bought a BIKING GOGGLES???!!  
  
Hwoarang: Well.. Err.. I though they're cool!  
  
Bryan: You idiot!! When I said buy something nice I meant something NICE, not a -------  
  
Jun: Hey Bryan, calm down! These are nice. Thank you Bryan and Hwoarang.  
  
*Hwoarang turns to Bryan.  
  
Hwoarang: See?!!  
  
Bryan: Grr..  
  
  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continue... 


	5. The gifts have been given and the party'...

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Ganryu: Now my present!!  
  
*Gives his present to Jun.  
  
Jun: Oh, thank you Ganryu.  
  
*Jun opens the present.  
  
Jun: Uh... This is very... Umm.. foodish... One kilogram of chocolate.  
  
Ganruy: Yep! So, can you put them into table so I.. We can eat them?  
  
Jun: Uh. Yes, of course.  
  
*Jun puts the chocolate on the table.  
  
*Ganryu runs to the table and starts to eat like some kinda pig.  
  
Ganruy: Mums mums.  
  
Michelle: Ganryu! That is so impolite!  
  
Anna: Yea, give something for us too!  
  
*Ganruy turns to Michelle.  
  
Ganruy (with a chocolate all over his face): I'm sorry. Do you want some?  
  
*Ganruy hands over the chocolate.  
  
Michelle: Uh.. No thanks.  
  
Ganryu: Well who wants chocolate?  
  
Anna: I do!!!  
  
*Ganruy gives half of the chocolates to Anna.  
  
Ganryu: Well, does someone mind if I eat half of these by myself?  
  
Michelle: I mind!  
  
Ganryu: But why? You don't wanna eat them and no one else wants either!  
  
*Ganryu continues eating.  
  
Michelle: UGH!  
  
Jun: It's okay Michelle let him eat. Let's continue with these presents.  
  
Christie: Ya wanna, like, open my gift, like, next?  
  
Jun: Ok Christie.  
  
*Christie hands her gift to Jun.  
  
Christie: Hope ya like it.  
  
*Jun opens it. It's a game called "Imago".  
  
Jun: Oh, Imago! Thank you Christie!  
  
Christie: You're welcome.  
  
Law: So here's my and Paul's gift... It was Paul's idea then.. Hope those.. Umm... Fit..  
  
*Jun opens the present and sees.. Red brassiere and panties.  
  
Kazuya: PAUL!!!!!  
  
Paul: What?  
  
Kazuya: You don't hafta buy to my wife any under wears!  
  
Paul: Sorry man. I thought Jun would like them.  
  
Jun: Err.. Yes... These are really.. Umm... Reddie..  
  
Hwoarang: What about me?  
  
Jun: I wasn't talking about you Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh.. Sorry...  
  
Nina: Let's just go on with the presents.  
  
Lei: Here's my little present for you Jun.  
  
*Lei gives a soft packet to Jun.  
  
Jun: Oh thanks Lei.  
  
*Jun opens the present and sees a pink negligee.  
  
Jun: Oh!! This is so beautiful! Thank you Lei!  
  
*Jun hugs Lei.  
  
*Kazuya gives a murderous look to Lei.  
  
Heihachi: I'm sorry Jun. I don't have a present for you because Kazuya lock me to the closet... But you will get it later I promise!  
  
Jun: It's ok Heihachi. You don't have to give anything.  
  
Jin: Here my and dad's gift to you, mom.  
  
*Jin hands a tiny packet to Jun.  
  
Jun: Thanks sweetie.  
  
*Jun opens the gift and sees.. An DIAMOND NECKLACE!!  
  
Jun: Oh my..! This had to be very expensive!! You wouldn't have to!  
  
Kazuya: Anything for my darling.  
  
*Jun hugs Kazuya tightly.  
  
*Kazuya smirks.  
  
*Jun hugs Jin.  
  
Jun: How could you have afforded to this?  
  
Jin: Well, dad took all of my sav---  
  
Kazuya: Jin and I worked hard.  
  
Jun: Just because of me? Oh Kazuya and Jin!  
  
*Jun hugs both of them.  
  
*Suddenly Hwoarang's cell phone starts to ring.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah? Oh, hi master! What?? Oh, ok. I'm coming right away.  
  
*Hwoarang closes the cell phone.  
  
Hwoarang: It was Baek. He wants me to go over there to train so I'll see you later.  
  
Jun: Oh, ok. Bye Hwoarang! And thanks for the present!  
  
Hwoarang: No problem.  
  
*Hwoarang leaves the house.  
  
Michelle: Well. It's getting late already. Maybe we should go too, Julia?  
  
Julia: Yea. I see you later Jun! And happy birthday.  
  
Jun: Thank you Julia.  
  
Ganryu: I come with you!  
  
Julia: Oh crap!  
  
Michelle: Tell me about it!  
  
*Michelle, Julia and Ganryu goes out.  
  
*Later Paul, Law, Anna, Nina, Bryan, Lei and Christie leaves too.  
  
Heihachi: Jin, I think you should come to train too.  
  
Jin: Yeah, ok. Happy birthday, mom.  
  
*Jin hugs Jun.  
  
Jun: Thank you sweetie. I'm so thankful for the present you gave me. It's so beautiful!  
  
Jin: Yeah. Well I'm going now. Bye!  
  
Jun: Bye honey!  
  
Xiaoyu: Can I come to watch your training, Jin-Bunny?  
  
Jin: Uh.. Yeah if you really wanna.  
  
*Heihachi, Jin and Xiaoyu leaves the building.  
  
Jun: What a wonderful day!  
  
Kazuya: Yes.  
  
Jun: Should I try those clothes Nina and Anna gave me?  
  
Kazuya: Umm.. Would you do that tomorrow, dear?  
  
Jun: Sure. I'm getting very tired. I'm going to bed now. You come?  
  
Kazuya: Sure.  
  
*Jun and Kazuya goes to the bedroom.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that was the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. See ya @ the next fic! 


End file.
